Esperando por ti
by ImaginationWings
Summary: Não pedi para nascer sendo assim, só que a vida parece gostar de rir de mim. Existiam três hipóteses: a certa e mais prestigiante, a intermédia e normal e a extremamente improvável e estranha. Evidentemente que teria que encaixar-me nessa última. O mundo era habitado por três espécies diferentes: Alfas, Betas e Ómegas (...)


**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

* * *

**Esperando por ti**

Não pedi para nascer sendo assim, só que a vida parece gostar de rir de mim. Existiam três hipóteses: a certa e mais prestigiante, a intermédia e normal e a extremamente improvável e estranha. Evidentemente que teria que encaixar-me nessa última.

O mundo era habitado por três espécies diferentes: Alfas, Betas e Ómegas.

Os primeiros eram os líderes, os dominadores e os que mais impunham respeito e eram definidos como uma classe prestigiante. Fortes, inteligentes, persuasivos e orientados para profissões importantes e posições de poder.

Seguidamente, surgiam os Betas que eram conhecidos pela sua capacidade mediadora e por serem capazes de por exemplo, fazer algo muito necessário entre Alfas: acalmá-los. As feromonas libertadas por eles, acalmavam Alfas que quisessem arrancar cabeças uns dos outros. Será que referi que os Alfas são territoriais e qualquer disputa por idiota que seja põe esses idiotas a lutar entre eles como se estivéssemos numa época mediável?

Portanto, eu considerava os Betas como a classe mais normal e com mais sorte entre os três, visto que a história das feromonas não os afetava muito ou quase nada, dependendo da experiência que um Beta tivesse para anular as feromonas alheias. Com isso, não precisavam de ter um parceiro, pois as feromonas não os consumiam por dentro para encontrar um parceiro que os satisfizesse em vários níveis.

Ser Beta significava que não terias que responder a um chamado da tua própria natureza para procurar um parceiro que te quisesse...

Fazer feliz?

Constituir família e ter uma vida padrão (casa, trabalho, filhos e aparências)

Evidentemente, não falam na hipótese c) que consiste simplesmente em sexo. Coisa com a qual os Betas não têm que se preocupar, pois os Alfas mais do que recorrer aos Betas para saciar "vontades", servem-se sobretudo dos Ómegas, a última classe desta hierarquia. Esses que são educados desde cedo a serem obedientes e submissos em relação aos Alfas que na altura, irão escolhê-los para terem uma vida em comum.

Sim, já me tentaram convencer que ter um Alfa seria o equivalente a amor, proteção e uma vida estável e feliz, em que eu seria a dona de casa e mãe de família, esperando todos os dias o meu Alfa com as pernas abertas.

Arrepiei-me novamente com a ideia de chamar algum daqueles idiotas de "meu Alfa".

Aliás, toda a ideia de família feliz e aprender tarefas domésticas e cuidar de filhos simplesmente deixa-me com um sabor amargo na boca. Já para não falar que ser um Ómega, dá-te o "direito" de ser assediado por qualquer Alfa sem que possas sequer responder-lhes como deverias. Já tive inclusive o desprazer de ser assediado por um que até já tinha parceiros. Sim, parceiros! Plural!

Aqueles filhos da mãe que pensam que têm o rei na barriga, podem ter mais do que um parceiro. Usualmente, escolhem um Beta e um Ómega ou dois Ómegas também é algo normal se o Alfa assim o quiser. Os Betas podem escolher ficar com um Alfa ou relacionarem-se entre eles, mas os Ómegas? Esses têm que se sujeitar a ser escolhidos por um idiota que assim que te vê, quer saltar-te para cima.

Mesmo que eu seja uma anormalidade da natureza!

Pertencendo ao sexo masculino só podes ser duas coisas: Alfa ou Beta, mas eu com certeza, ganhei a lotaria porque consegui ser uma aberração no meio de tantos idiotas. Sou um Ómega.

No meio de uma classe exclusivamente feminina tinha que aparecer eu, um Ómega do sexo masculino.

Os Alfas só podem ser homens. Os Betas podem variar entre os dois sexos, mas os Ómegas… esses devem ser mulheres visto que o objetivo é que casem, sejam boas donas de casa e tenham filhos. E vocês pensam, bem então se nasceste homem não tens que te preocupar com isso. Deixem-me rir da minha má sorte…

Nos meus tempos de criança, pensei que fosse impossível ter que preocupar-me com isso, mas uma conversa com os meus pais ao chegar à puberdade e à primeira vez que tive uma daquelas malditas semanas de surtos de calor repentinos, fiquei a saber que embora seja uma aberração, deveria ter cuidado porque posso ter filhos! Embora, muito carinhosamente a minha mãe me tenha informado que por ser homem, o parto seria sempre mais perigoso porque teria que fazer uma incisão na minha barriga, mas aí veio o meu pai tentar tranquilizar-me, dizendo que os Ómegas do sexo masculino tinham a particularidade de serem bastante resistentes e com umas capacidades de regeneração ótimas e acima do normal. Ou seja, não ficaria com qualquer cicatriz após tal procedimento, ainda que isso não me tenha deixado mais satisfeito.

Deus, se tu existes porque não me fizeste nascer mulher? Será que esse era o Teu plano inicial, mas por um deslize aqui estou eu? Ou então, deixavas-me ser Beta e eu já seria eternamente grato, mas isto?

Posso ter filhos, aliás a partir da primeira semana de calores insuportáveis que não é mais do que uma espécie de cio que me faz pensar desesperadamente em procurar um Alfa que resolva o meu "problema"; essa época repete-se trimestralmente e a única forma de não ficar literalmente a subir pelas paredes ou ficar isolado do mundo durante esses dias é tomar uns supressores de hormonas que me faz ficar mais calmo e também tomo alguns supressores de feromonas para que os Alfas ou Betas não se sintam tentados a "ajudar-me" a resolver o problema.

Se bem que os Betas ignoram mais facilmente essas coisas, do que os Alfas.

Depois de receber vários olhares e frases de engate que quero apagar da minha mente, resolvi terminar a minha sessão no ginásio mais cedo. Já não suportava os olhares e comentários de Alfas que desde que me mudei para esta cidade parecem ter um gosto especial em assediar-me onde quer que vá.

Digo desde que me mudei porque antes vivia numa pequena aldeia e para dizer a verdade, acho que sinto a falta daquele local calmo, onde os Alfas eram poucos, mas civilizados e os Betas eram os mais abundantes e por isso, ser um Ómega naquele local era quase um pequeno paraíso.

Contudo, mudar-me para a cidade fez com que apercebesse de verdade o que significa ser uma aberração porque mesmo os Alfas achassem a minha existência estranha e dissessem que ninguém me iria querer como parceiro por ser homem, havia diversas formas de interpretar isso.

Primeiro, podiam ser mesmo ser hétero e homofóbicos, o que é uma característica fantástica que me fazia ouvir vários insultos, mas por norma eram inofensivos.

Segundo, podiam querer gritar testosterona aos sete ventos e querer parecer bem na frente dos amigos, mas na verdade, se me encontrassem mais tarde sozinho tentariam algo comigo. Estes costumavam ser os mais perigosos, visto que após os insultos que me dirigiam, logo tentavam forçar uma situação se me encontrassem sozinho.

Terceiro, podiam simplesmente não se incomodar com o meu género e tentar saltar-me para cima em público ou privado. Estes eram os mais irritantes.

\- Jean já disse que não. – Falei enquanto abria o frasco dos supressores e notava que não tinha voltado ao balneário sozinho, visto que o Alfa mais irritante dos arredores estava atrás de mim.

\- Podia resolver o teu problema. Deixarias de precisar desses supressores. – Disse e olhando de soslaio, vi um sorriso malicioso. – Posso fazer com que te sintas tão bem…

\- Não, obrigado. – Deixei cair pelo menos dois comprimidos na mão e peguei na garrafa de água. – Já tens um Beta. Contenta-te com ele. – Pus os comprimidos na boca e bebi água.

\- Um Ómega é diferente e o Armin diz que não se importava se te juntasses a nós. – Disse e preparava-me para mandá-lo pastar mais uma vez, quando senti que me envolvia com os seus braços e encostou o nariz ao meu pescoço. – _Puta_ que pariu… cheiras tão bem.

\- Larga-me, Jean… - Avisei, mas de imediato os instintos de um Ómega sentiram-se novamente desorientados com o aroma de um Alfa tão perto e que mostrava tanto desejo. Era como se o meu corpo quisesse deixar de resistir e fechei os olhos, concentrando-me em relembrar-me que não podia ceder. Ele era só mais um idiota que se queria aproveitar de mim.

\- Se me deixasses ser o teu parceiro, não terias que te preocupar com outros Alfas. Afinal, um Ómega marcado deve ser respeitado independentemente do teu caso particular. Tenho a certeza que só terias a ganhar. – Murmurava perto da minha orelha. – Em troca, só terias que ser bem obediente… - Pôs a mão por baixo da minha camisa. – Vá, Eren basta algumas palavras tuas e não terás que passar mais uma semana destas com a tua mão. Sei que deves estar a chegar a esses dias, o teu cheiro não engana ninguém…

Sim, estava prestes a ter mais uma semana tenebrosa em que pensar racionalmente ficava complicado e isso era bem evidente, se parasse para analisar aquela situação.

Ele continuava a roçar o seu nariz no meu pescoço, uma das mãos acariciava o meu peito e outra descia perigosamente para outra zona e quando tentei segurar essa mão, empurrou-me contra os cacifos.

Apenas nesse momento, apercebeu-se que talvez estivesse a ir longe de mais.

\- _Merda_… magoei-te, Eren? – Perguntou, largando-me de imediato. – Desculpa, não queria fazer isto, mas é que não é fácil resit…

\- Claro, a culpa é minha! – Disse irritado e empurrei-o, antes de pegar na minha mochila e começar a sair.

\- Oh, vá lá! Não me podes culpar por continuares a negar o inevitável. Sou a tua salvação, Jaeger!

Apenas levantei o dedo e saí.

_Puta_ que pariu todos os Alfas idiotas que existem e que querem montar tudo o que se mexe!

_Puta _que pariu os supressores que cada vez fazem um efeito menos eficiente!

_Puta_ que pariu a minha vida!

Com a mochila apoiada num dos meus ombros, resolvi evitar transportes públicos para não ter mais encontros com Alfas que vivem a vida deles com base nas feromonas. Não queria ser "atacado" ou até insultado ou ouvir piadas por ser uma aberração assim que detetassem que os supressores não estavam a funcionar tão bem quanto deveriam. E não é que não me tenham avisado acerca disso. O meu pai explicou-me que o uso prolongado de supressores de feromonas não era saudável e que não iria anular eternamente o que seria a minha natureza. Basicamente, quis dizer-me que mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que ceder e deixar que algum Alfa me marcasse e preferencialmente, assumisse responsabilidade por mim.

Os meus pais ignoravam o facto de ser uma aberração e desejavam que como qualquer Ómega, eu aceitasse um Alfa e tivesse a vida em comum com uma espécie que só pensa com a cabeça de baixo e usualmente, ri de aberrações como eu.

Vendo alguns olhares jocosos na minha direção, optei por evitar as avenidas principais e repletas de pessoas, ainda que fosse mais fácil confundir os Alfas com as diversidades de cheiros pelo meio dessas ruas. Porém, os que mesmo assim conseguiam identificar-me, com certeza iriam irritar-me e sinceramente, não queria acabar por chocar mais uma vez os pais por ter atacado um _ser superior_.

\- Ser superior… - Murmurei entre os dentes, quase cuspindo as palavras.

Entrei em mais uma rua questionável tanto de aspeto, como o cheiro daqueles que claramente dispensavam a privacidade e higiene de uma casa de banho. A iluminação também não era das melhores e tendo em conta que estava a anoitecer, talvez não tivesse sido o mais inteligente optar por mais uma rota desconhecida.

Perdia-me com alguma facilidade na cidade. Todas as ruas aparentavam ser iguais e à noite usualmente não saía sem estar acompanhado de pelo menos um Beta que me ajudasse a andar pela rua sem estar constantemente preocupado com o que podia acontecer.

Principalmente, se tivesse em conta que as leis existentes também protegiam demasiado os Alfas. Atitudes de insubordinação, desobediência e violência eram as razões essenciais para ter ido algumas vezes para a esquadra ou repreendido por algum agente de autoridade que tentou explicar-me "qual era o meu lugar na sociedade". O que basicamente se traduzia por "o idiota que esbanja testosterona quer que fiques de quatro no meio da rua e tu tens que ficar, quer tu o conheças ou não, quer tu queiras ou não".

Sim, a sociedade em que vivemos tem sérios problemas e por isso, assim que acabar a faculdade, estou seriamente a pensar em ir trabalhar para algum sítio remoto. Quem sabe, de volta para aldeia onde vivia, onde as pessoas eram mais normais!

\- Eu disse que havia uma Ómega por aqui!

Bastavam mais uns quinhentos metros e teria alcançado finalmente uma zona conhecida, onde ficavam parados alguns táxis que poupariam de mais uma noite a tentar explicar aos meus pais que eu não tinha nascido com a espécie certa.

\- Um Ómega?

\- Um homem?

\- _Caralho_, é mesmo!

Um, dois… três… quatro Alfas…

Ok, nem mesmo eu que era classificado como suicida e impulsivo tinha estado rodeado por tantos Alfas de uma vez só. Rodeado num mau sentido claro, porque usualmente sempre havia sempre no meio dos idiotas que acabasse por desinteressar-se por ver que eu era do género errado.

No entanto, aqueles quatro por alguma razão não perderam o interesse e não olhavam para mim com a repulsa que tinha visto outras vezes. E se ainda houvesse dúvidas, as feromonas que logo se fizeram notar pelo ar, mostravam que olhavam para mim como uma oportunidade de satisfazer desejos. Eles também pressentiam que mesmo que eu não quisesse, estava a chamar por um Alfa.

\- Precisas de ajuda, Ómega? – Ironizou o mais alto deles, dando um passo na minha direção e eu recuei.

Bom, pelo menos a parte de mim que normalmente, queria eu aceitasse um Alfa, concordava comigo. Nenhum daqueles quatro exibia feromonas de proteção ou qualquer coisa boa que indicasse que a submissão era uma boa opção.

Todos os instintos diziam-me para fugir.

\- Como é que esta _merda_ pode cheirar tão bem? – Perguntou-se outro que trocou olhares com o amigo e começou a rodear-me.

\- Se algum de vocês me puser uma mão em cima, vai-se arrepender. – Avisei e vi-os começarem a rir. – Eu não tenho medo de vocês.

Ok, talvez não fosse totalmente verdade que não havia nem um pouco de medo. Nunca tinha tentado ir contra tantos Alfas ao mesmo tempo e já podia sentir as vibrações de dominância que emitiam, tentando forçar a minha submissão.

Definitivamente, devia ter batido no Jean, mas devia ter aceitado a boleia dele para casa. Bater-lhe nas mãos durante o caminho seria menos preocupante, porque apesar de ser chato de _merda_, não me forçaria nada.

\- Oh que Ómega perigoso.

\- Olha, como estamos a tremer de medo.

Em vez disso, estava a ser cercado por quatro idiotas que já não deviam estar a pensar como pessoas normais e sim, como seres afogados em testosterona que ao pressentir que um Ómega está prestes a ficar no estado mais vulnerável, não hesitam em "oferecer-se".

O que não me deixava muitas hipóteses. Submissão não era sequer uma possibilidade.

\- Vais realmente desafiar-nos? – Perguntou, vendo o meu olhar sério que sem esperar que um deles me colocasse as mãos em cima, golpeei o que estava mais próximo.

Bati no meio das pernas dele, o que o deixou imobilizado tempo o suficiente para que passasse por ele, mas logo um aroma intenso de feromonas atravessou-me e nublou por instantes a minha consciência. Não tive tempo de iniciar o passo de corrida e recebi um golpe pelas costas que o atirou ao chão.

Era jogo sujo forçar a submissão daquela forma.

Os instintos baralhavam-se entre fugir, gritar e submeter-se aos Alfas que me pontapearam pelo menos duas vezes.

Estiquei a mão e tentei que a voz saísse para chamar alguém que estivesse a passar por perto. Bastava um Beta que estivesse a passar. Porque é que não ouvi o conselho da Mikasa? A boleia com o Jean era sem dúvida menos perigoso do que aquilo que podia acontecer, se ninguém aparecesse.

Tentei levantar-me e repentinamente, uma mão sobre o meu rosto não me deixava sequer respirar. Em pânico, tentei debater-me, mas recebi outros golpes fortes entre insultos que me ordenavam que ficasse quieto e não atraísse atenções.

Diziam entre outras coisas que os estava a provocar e que era o meu dever, submeter-me.

Quis debater-me mais, mas não conseguia respirar e enquanto via a minha visão desvanecer, subitamente um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo. Algo diferente.

Diferente de qualquer coisa que tivesse sentido antes.

Diferente de qualquer cheiro.

Diferente de qualquer outro. Como? E porquê?

Um calor súbito invadiu-me quando ao fundo, vi mais alguém aproximar-se.

Outro…

-Alfa? – Sussurrei, antes de perder a consciência.

* * *

Quando acordei, as últimas lembranças fizeram com que abrisse os olhos completamente desorientado e a tocar o meu corpo enquanto me levantava de um… sofá? Olhei à minha volta e não reconhecia o lugar onde estava, mas as minhas roupas estavam intactas e sem sinal de que tivessem sido tiradas. Não havia rasgões, nem nada de suspeito que indicasse que o pior pudesse ter acontecido e sinais claro que regeneração dos Ómegas, estava a ajudar-me a não sentir dores depois dos golpes que recebi.

Além disso, encostei as costas das mãos ao meu nariz e apesar do cheiro ténue dos outros Alfas, havia um em concreto que me recordou o calor que senti pouco antes de perder os sentidos.

A sala espaçosa, a televisão, o sofá com várias almofadas, tapete de cor escura, móvel repleto de livros. Não conhecia aquele lugar. Nunca tinha estado ali antes e havia somente um cheiro leve, o mesmo que tinha sentido na mão e provavelmente…

Nas minhas roupas! Um Alfa!

Calma, calma, calma!

Calma, nada de grave aconteceu…

Apenas estou na casa de um desconhecido! Será que as portas estão trancadas?

Vou usar uma das janelas porque há várias.

Aproximei-me de uma delas e abri, espreitando e para meu desapontamento…

\- _Puta_ que pariu, como será que vou descer? Que piso é este? – Pus um pé sobre a janela. – Se usar os tubos das canalizações como apoio, isto pode funcionar…

Repentinamente, fui puxado e caí de rabo no tapete.

\- Hei, o que..?

Alfa.

De braços cruzados, cabelos negros, olhos acinzentados, uma expressão pouco impressionada e traje militar.

Oh meu Deus, no que é que me fui meter? Estou na casa de um assassino em série? Um que deve saber lutar, provavelmente tem armas em casa.

Bom, não é muito alto, mas não devia ser legal ou normal alguém daquela estatura ter um corpo tão…

Oh não, não, não, não. Eu não estava a reparar nisso e nem como era atraente.

\- O que estavas a fazer? Isto é um quinto andar.

Até a voz, mas acima de tudo, o aroma que libertava muito discretamente e que não se impunha, mas era impossível esconder. Dominante.

\- Alfa…

\- Sim? – Aproximou-se ligeiramente o meu rosto. – Ómega?

Empurrei-o e levantei-me de imediato.

\- Eu vou-me embora! Tu não vais aproveitar-te de mim!

O desconhecido arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não toco em Ómegas sem o seu consentimento. – Descruzou os braços e dirigiu-se a um dos sofás e eu afastei-me o mais possível de onde se encontrava. Vi-o sentar-se. – No entanto, aceitava um agradecimento porque se não tivesse aparecido, ter-se-iam aproveitado de ti. Não é seguro que na tua condição estejas na rua sozinho.

\- Os agradecimentos merecem-se, não se exigem!

\- Certo e isso significa que saltar pela janela é a solução?

\- As portas devem estar trancadas.

\- Podes sair quando quiseres. Não és meu prisioneiro, embora eu possa acompanhar-te a casa para que não tenhas mais encontros desagradáveis.

\- Não.

\- Então chama alguém para te vir buscar.

\- Chamo, se quiser. Tenho vinte anos. Não preciso de _babysitter_ para ir para casa. – Falei com um ar desafiador e então, notei que no sofá havia um pequeno lençol que ele tinha acabado de tirar do chão e dobrava.

Quanto tempo teria dormido no sofá daquele desconhecido?

Bem, ele tinha-se incomodado o suficiente para me dar um lençol e ajudar-me, caso contrário teria sido abusado por desconhecidos. E sim, impediu-me de saltar pela janela porque eu seria idiota o suficiente para tentar fugir sem esperar que ele aparecesse.

\- Posso acompanhar-te a casa? – Falou, despertando-me dos meus devaneios. – Não vou fazer-te nada e tens vinte anos, eu sei, mas não é seguro. Também imagino que não deva ser fácil, confiares porque eu sei que nos ensinam, a nós, Alfas que um Ómega é um objeto que podemos usar.

\- E não é o que todos pensam?

\- Nunca toquei ou tenciono tocar num Ómega sem o seu consentimento. Podes duvidar de mim, mas eu tenho consciência tranquila.

Queria ironizar como sempre. Dizer-lhe que já tinha escutado outras conversas de lobos em pele de cordeiro, mas não conseguia encontrar qualquer traço de mentira nas suas palavras. Irritava-me que fosse tão sério e de facto, nunca tinha estado perto de nenhum Alfa no mesmo espaço por mais de cinco minutos, antes que as propostas começassem. Só que até àquele momento, ele tinha tomado conta de mim, estava preocupado em como iria regressar e eu…

\- Obrigado. – Murmurei, desviando o olhar.

\- Apenas fiz a minha obrigação. Eles não tinham o direito de te forçar a nada.

\- Pois… não é o que costumo ouvir.

\- Eu imagino… Eren Jaeger, correto?

\- Huh? Como é que sabes o meu nome? – Perguntei e ele apontou para um telemóvel que estava sobre a mesa e vi que não era o meu, mas ele assentiu para que pegasse.

\- Podes abrir a primeira mensagem que vês aí. É da minha irmã.

Olhei para o ecrã e incrédulo, vi o nome que conhecia muito bem. Ela morava perto da minha casa e de facto, tinha um irmão que estava desde que tinha chegado no exército…

\- Mikasa? Mikasa é a tua irmã?!

\- Hum, hum. – Confirmou. – Ela por vezes, enviava-me fotos contigo, o Armin ou outros amigos, apenas para soubesse como estavam as coisas. Ela fala imenso de ti, mas só te reconheci depois de me ter livrado dos outros idiotas.

\- Então, tu és…

\- Levi Ackerman. Estou desde dos dezoito no exército, mais precisamente na força aérea. Estive fora do país e só agora, tive a oportunidade de regressar a casa. Acho que chegaste à cidade, pouco depois de me ter ido embora.

-Sim, a Mikasa falou-me de ti.

Bastantes vezes. Até demais. Chegou a ser perturbador, ela que não era de grandes afetos, parecia estar de alguma forma, promover o irmão. Mas uma coisa era certa, ela não mentia e por isso, aceitar boleia até casa de um Alfa que por incrível que pareça, não estava a tentar encurralar-me, apesar dos meus supressores estarem a fazer um trabalho de _merda_… talvez, não fosse assim tão má ideia.

Mesmo assim, mantive sempre uma distância segura e fiz algumas perguntas acerca do apartamento onde estávamos porque não havia uma única fotografia dele, mas várias de outras pessoas, onde ocasionalmente aparecia ele.

Levi explicou-me que a data de chegada estava prevista para o dia seguinte e como chegou mais cedo, pensou em surpreender a amiga que também não via há bastante tempo, mas apenas encontrou a chave debaixo do tapete e um bilhete que classificou como de alguém desequilibrado. O nome da amiga era Hanji, um Beta.

Isso explicava como o único aroma presente e dominante era do Alfa, visto que os Betas passam bem despercebidos.

Disse também que me encontrou por mera casualidade, pois tinha parado para comer qualquer coisa e apercebeu-se da situação.

À medida que respondia às minhas perguntas, já dentro do carro que me levaria a casa, comecei a ficar um pouco zonzo com coisas tão ridículas como a voz dele. O cheiro, a voz, os traços fortes e tudo o que não devia estar a reparar, só indiciavam como deveria sair de perto dele nos próximos minutos.

Como é que um Alfa podia ser tão delicioso em tantos sentidos diferentes? Ele ainda nem me tinha tocado e o meu corpo estava a responder à sua presença de uma forma quase febril que fez com que deixasse de conseguir falar e fechasse os olhos parte do percurso. Tentava manter a minha sanidade e não agarrá-lo, mesmo que todos os meus instintos empurrassem-me para aquele homem ao meu lado no carro.

Tinha que ser sincero, ele merecia uma medalha pelo autocontrolo.

Era óbvio que estava a sentir o fraco efeito que os supressores tinham em mim e em reação, podia detetar o cheiro dele cada vez mais intenso. Por bem menos, já tinha tido mãos indiscretas no meu corpo e no entanto, ele continuava a nem sequer fazer algum comentário sobre o meu estado deplorável.

\- Acho que chegámos. - Foi a primeira coisa que me disse ao fim de vários minutos de silêncio e notei como abria o vidro do carro, provavelmente para tentar encontrar também a sua própria sanidade no meio dos sinais que lhe estaria a enviar inadvertidamente.

Ele parou o carro e foi o primeiro a sair, seguido por mim que aquela altura estava a questionar-me seriamente se conseguiria fechar-me de livre e espontânea vontade no meu quarto nos próximos dias ou se devia implorar aquele Alfa para me satisfazer ali mesmo no meio da rua, em cima do capô do carro dele ou mesmo no meio da estrada.

_Puta_ que pariu aquele tesão que não passava e piorava a cada vez que inspirava o aroma saboroso daquele Alfa que perguntou qualquer coisa que nem consegui entender, até que me apercebi de outra voz.

\- _Caralho_ estás aí, procurei-te por todo o lado e só espero que esse Alfa de três palmos não se tenha… - Jean parou de falar e avançar na minha direção, assim que Levi parou na minha frente, não deixando que me alcançasse. - Sai da frente, seu…

\- O que pensas que vais fazer com ele? - Perguntou Levi, mantendo-se à minha frente. - Consigo sentir à distância que o teu autocontrolo é uma _merda_ e ele só quer ir para casa.

\- E é que vou fazer, idiota e que seja eu a acompanhá-lo do que um…

\- Eren? - Ouvi também a voz da minha mãe, mas mais do que isso a minha consciência nublou-se por completo, ainda que pudesse jurar que mais alguém acabava de chegar.

_Foda-se_ tudo!

Havia um Alfa mais dominante do que qualquer outro à minha frente, com uma voz, com um corpo, com tudo o que me fazia querer ficar de joelhos e ainda assim, ele defendia-me. Quem sabe, tenha sido um momento que as feromonas, hormonas e todo o desejo de um Ómega em se submeter a alguém tão perfeito nos meus padrões que me fez, agarrá-lo pelas costas. Ele ainda estava a recuperar-se da surpresa quando sem obviamente pensar no que estava a fazer, cravei os meus dentes no seu pescoço do lado direito. Isso fez com que ele tivesse que fechar os olhos e cerrar a boca com todas as forças para conter o som que quis escapar pela sua garganta quando o calor abrasador que percorria o meu corpo, provavelmente também percorreu o dele, desorientando-o momentaneamente.

O que não esperava é que a minha mãe num gesto completamente "maternal" viesse na nossa direção e batesse com uma frigideira na minha cabeça para que o largasse.

Acho que ainda ouvi algum pedido de desculpas dela na direção de Levi, antes que eu finalmente caísse num estado de inconsciência que infelizmente não se manteve e passei dias fechado no meu quarto num estado febril que não deixou que me apercebesse da gravidade da situação.

No fim daqueles dias, o meu quarto estava um caos, principalmente a minha cama que tive a decência de ser eu mesmo a tentar limpar porque por muito compreensiva que a minha mãe fosse, com aquela idade eu já deveria saber limpar as minhas _merdas_ sozinho. Aliás, não queria que tentasse imaginar quantas vezes ter-me-ia masturbado para deixar os lençóis naquele estado.

Com a sanidade finalmente a regressar à minha mente que já não se encontrava nublada pelo desejo de montar um Alfa, recordei-me também que a menos que tenha sido muito silencioso (o que duvido), devia ter gemido em alto e bom som, o nome do Levi várias vezes naqueles dias.

Mas o pior veio à minha mente pouco depois de ter arrumado o meu quarto. Algo que me fez parar tudo o que estava a fazer, sair do meu quarto e descer as escadas a correr até que encontrei tranquilamente os meus pais na sala a receber mais uma visita da Mikasa que provavelmente, queria saber se ainda continuava vivo. Ela sabia como ficava sempre que tinha aqueles dias em que até comer ou beber deixavam de fazer sentido.

\- Digam-me que alucinei tudo! - Pedi exasperado.

\- Oh Eren, finalmente saíste do quarto. - Comentou o meu pai, continuando a ler o jornal. - Devias comer qualquer coisa. São muitas horas sem nada no estômago.

\- O teu pai tem razão. - Concordou a minha mãe.

\- Penso que ele está a perguntar se marcou o meu irmão no meio da rua e à nossa frente. Sim, Eren marcaste um Alfa antes que ele o tenha feito.

Levei as mãos à cara, pedindo a qualquer divindade que existente que me ajudasse a anular a _merda_ que tinha feito. Porque é que eu tinha o dom de piorar a minha vida?

Ninguém, repito, ninguém deve marcar um Alfa sem que este o escolha primeiro.

Se algum Ómega se atrevesse, poderia ser severamente castigado. Normalmente, a punição ficaria a cargo do Alfa afetado, mas também era uma vergonha para o próprio ser marcado sem a sua permissão. Isso podia significar fraqueza.

O que significava que não só tinha _fodido_ a minha vida, como a dele também e tudo porque não consegui controlar-me!

\- Marcar o Levi no meio da rua foi um ato um tanto depravado, Eren. - Falou a minha mãe.

\- Eu não…

\- Por isso, falámos com ele. Já começámos o pedido de desculpa que tu terás que complementar. - Acrescentou o meu pai, afastando o jornal. - A nossa sorte é termos encontrado um Alfa tão compreensivo que está disposto a não aplicar qualquer castigo pelo que aconteceu. Ele preferiu dizer que devia ter tido mais atenção ao teu comportamento.

Ele defendeu-me quando devia estar a crucificar-me? Porquê?

\- Por outras palavras, o meu irmão devia estar interessado e por isso, apenas o deves ter surpreendido por o teres marcado primeiro, mas ele não parecia muito incomodado, exceto talvez por um pequeno pormenor.

\- Pequeno pormenor? - Indaguei.

\- Como o marcaste, ele passa a partilhar algumas das sensações contigo através do elo que lhe deste, o que significa que estes últimos dias devem ter sido bem complicados para ele. Querer saltar-te para cima e não poder…

\- Mikasa! - Exclamei.

\- A Mikasa tem razão, Eren. Pobre Levi. - Concordou a minha mãe, deixando-me ainda mais escandalizado. - O Levi é tão cavalheiro que disse que preferia que conversassem sobre a vossa situação, assim que estivesses mais consciente das tuas ações. Sim porque tanto eu como o teu pai dissemos que ele poderia entrar no teu quarto se quisesse.

\- O quê?! - Perguntei cada vez mais traumatizado e ruborizado. - E se ele…

\- Ora Eren, tu marcaste-o no meio da rua. Ele querer retribuir o que fizeste, seria uma atitude aceitável de um Alfa. - Disse o meu pai com demasiada naturalidade para ser verdade! Se bem que ele como Alfa também deve ver justificação para tudo!

\- Entrar no meu quarto enquanto não estou consciente do que digo ou faço não é retribuir o que fiz! Ele provavelmente iria…

\- Ele é um Alfa tão forte e charmoso que com certeza, teremos uns netos lindos não achas, Grisha?

\- Será que podem parar de imaginar coisas que não vão acontecer? - Perguntei.

\- Tu marcaste um Alfa, Eren. - Recordou Mikasa. - Deixaste de ter muita escolha.

\- Eu pensava que estavas do meu lado!

\- O meu irmão vai satisfazer-te em todos os sentidos, estou feliz por ti.

Mikasa, aquela que me queria defender até perigos invisíveis estava praticamente a oferecer-me de bandeja ao irmão dela. Definitivamente, estão todos completamente loucos se pensam que apenas por ter cometido um pequeno (talvez, um grande) deslize, vou aceitar sem mais nem menos ser entregue a um Alfa.

O certo é que mesmo com muita oposição da minha parte, acabei por ter que aceitar um encontro agendado pela minha mãe e pela Mikasa nas minhas costas. Aliás, não estou certo que a mãe dele também não tenha estado envolvida no facto, de ter acabado numa mesa de café com o Alfa que queria evitar com todas as forças.

Por um lado, isso parecia o mais correto a fazer, por outro lado eu tinha sido um idiota. Tinha feito algo de muito errado e deveria no mínimo desculpar-me para tentar atenuar a situação. E claro, em seguida abandonar a cidade, o país e o planeta Terra para evitar a solução que a sociedade apresentava para aqueles casos.

Eu não ia casar com aquele baixinho!

Mesmo que esse baixinho, tenha um perfume delicioso, uns olhos que parecem prometer coisas que tenho até vergonha de pensar e… não é justo, como é que alguém mais baixo do que eu, tem um físico daqueles? Eu sei que esteve no exército, mas ainda assim aqueles ombros, aquele camisola justa que não escondia totalmente o delinear de um corpo demasiado bem esculpido e que eu queria…

Não, não! Pensamentos errados!

Pensamentos totalmente errados!

Do que é que ele estava à espera para começar a humilhar-me em público? Era essa a razão para ter escolhido um café, certo? Afinal, um Alfa a pôr um Ómega "no seu lugar" era um espetáculo que costumava atrair curiosos e por isso, só podia imaginar que estivesse a preparar uma forma cruel de me tratar abaixo de…

Surpreendi-me com as feromonas que emitia. Não era submissão, era…

\- Estás a tremer, Eren? - Questionou e só então, apercebi-me que não era somente a minha postura, mas também feromonas que demonstravam a minha agitação. - Não precisas ficar assim. Apenas quero conversar.

\- O que depois do que aconteceu, significa gritar e…

\- Significa conversar. - Interrompeu e logo veio uma nova onda de feromonas que transmitiam tranquilidade. - Se estás assim, apenas porque…

\- Porque fiz algo condenável nesta sociedade de merda e o normal seria estares a humilhar-me e exigir que me comportasse como uma boa _puta_ e te obedecesse em tudo.

Ele parecia surpreso com o tom de voz e as palavras que usei.

O café onde nos encontrávamos não era muito movimentado e a maioria dos presentes eram Betas e somente dois ou três seriam Ómegas que olharam na direção da nossa mesa.

Com certeza, aguardavam a reação expectável de um Alfa naquela situação que seria pôr-me no meu lugar e quando o vi, levantar-se, notei como eu tremia ainda que tentasse manter um olhar irreverente.

Talvez fosse melhor reagir primeiro, antes que ele o fizesse, pois seria mais difícil ripostar. Porém, os meus instintos alertavam-me para o grau de dominância dele. Alertavam-me para as consequências de alguém que ofuscava todos os Alfas com quem me tinha cruzado até então.

Quase que sentia as lágrimas nos olhos, pensando com raiva como tudo seria mais fácil se tivesse nascido como Beta e dessa forma, não seria afetado daquela forma.

\- Posso tocar-te, Eren?

Virei o rosto de imediato na direção dele em choque, não esperando que de todas as palavras que me fosse dirigir, saísse aquela pergunta. Será que acenei inconscientemente? Sim, os malditos instintos deviam estar a reagir novamente, mas ainda assim, mal vi a sua mão na minha direção, fechei os olhos e encolhi-me.

Desde quando fiquei tão cobarde? Malditas feromonas, hormonas e tudo o que os Ómegas podem ter de errado que os deixam com estes comportamentos ridículos!

Repentinamente, uma toque com demasiado cuidado tocou a minha pele, fazendo com que abrisse os olhos mais uma vez incrédulos.

Estremeci com o frio na barriga, com a forma como não sentia qualquer hostilidade ou suspeita acerca dos dedos que tocavam com cuidado a minha face. Ergui os olhos, encontrando os dele e o mesmo calor que senti ao vê-lo pela primeira vez, fez com que desviasse o olhar.

\- Não te quis assustar. - Falou calmamente. - Não te chamei aqui com a intenção de te deixar neste estado. Queria apenas conversar. - Os dedos continuavam a acariciar o meu rosto que devia estar ligeiramente ruborizado.

Era um Alfa… então porque é que estava a comportar-se daquela forma, tendo motivos para fazer o contrário?

\- Os Alfas insultam e batem quando acham que têm que nos ensinar uma lição.

\- Penso que já te devem ter transmitido o que penso acerca do que aconteceu. - Moveu a mão até acariciar os meus cabelos e era impressionante como todos o tremor do meu corpo ia parando, conforme aquelas carícias prosseguiam. - Sei que não fizeste de propósito. Sei também que devia ter sido mais cuidadoso, acerca do teu estado naquela altura. Eren… - Chamou, para que o encarasse e assim o fiz. - Se te culpasse e castigasse, isso não diria nada sobre ti e sim sobre mim. Ninguém merece ser tratado dessa forma, já que todos nos erramos de alguma forma, mas merecemos ser tratados com respeito.

\- Estás a dizer isso a um Ómega… - Sussurrei.

\- Estou a dizer-te isto a ti, Eren. A tua espécie, pouco importa. Não deve alterar a forma como te trato. - Inconscientemente, rocei o meu rosto contra a sua mão que entretanto regressara à minha bochecha e senti novamente um frio na barriga. - Estás mais calmo, agora?

Corei bastante, encolhendo-me e criando distância entre mim e aquelas carícias enquanto assentia.

Ele voltou a sentar-se no lugar de antes, à minha frente.

\- A minha irmã contou-me que antes de vir para esta cidade, vivias num meio mais isolado com poucos Alfas por perto.

\- Sim, havia poucos Alfas e os que havia, tinham parceiros. A maior parte dos habitantes eram Betas e eu era o único Ómega que restava, o que em parte justifica porque viemos para cá.

\- Os teus pais queriam que conhecesses outros Alfas e Betas?

\- O meu pai conseguiu um bom emprego aqui e sim, ele e a minha mãe acharam que naquele lugar isolava-me demasiado, mesmo que eu fosse… peculiar. - Falei, sentindo-me um pouco estranho por não me mostrar muito reticente em partilhar aquelas coisas com ele. - Os Ómegas são sempre mulheres e por isso, imaginei que fosse ouvir comentários quando viesse para outro local, mas tudo foi muito pior do que pensei. Pela primeira vez, ouvi como me chamavam de aberração, entre outros nomes. Às vezes, tenho saudades do sítio onde vivia porque nunca me trataram desta forma.

\- Mas com certeza, terás feito amigos aqui.

\- A tua irmã, o Armin, ou seja, Betas e o Jean, não sei se posso classificá-lo como totalmente seguro. - Disse, não notando o desagrado dele ao ouvir o nome de outro Alfa. - Mas acho que nunca me senti tão humilhado em toda a minha vida. Todos os dias, oiço palavras que tentam ofender-me e quando tento ignorar a intimidação, a violência física é que se segue.

\- E daí o teu historial de reação contra Alfas.

\- O que farias no meu lugar? - Perguntei indignado. - Não quero as mãos de desconhecidos em cima de mim e… chegaram a cuspir-me para cima, como achas que…

\- Eren. - Chamou Levi, captando a minha atenção novamente nos seus olhos. - Peço desculpa, não queria perturbar-te com a conversa, apenas queria conhecer-te um pouco melhor.

\- Para quê? - Perguntei defensivamente. - Nem penses que vou cair na conversa e apoiar a ideia absurda dos meus pais que estou condenado a ficar com um Alfa que não conheço de lado nenhum!

\- Concordo. - Falou, provocando uma expressão incrédula da minha parte.

\- Espera, tu não me chamaste aqui para falar de eu te ter… ah… - Baixei o tom de voz. - Marcado.

\- Não tenciono ficar com alguém que também não conheço. - Foi a resposta dele e diante de tais palavras, devia sentir-me aliviado e até feliz por ter encontrado alguém que parecia ter em consideração o que eu queria… então, porque é que parte de mim estava a pensar naquilo como rejeição?

Era ótimo! Não era o que eu queria? Era apenas mais um Alfa…

Só mais um.

Mesmo que fosse o primeiro nesta cidade a tratar-me como um igual e não como algo abaixo dele. Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, não alterava nada, certo?

\- No entanto, não vou mentir Eren. - Falou sem desviar os olhos dos meus. - Sinto-me atraído por ti. - Corei violentamente. - Podes argumentar que seja alguma coisa de Alfa relativamente um Ómega e que esteja apenas a dizer isto para forçar-te em submissão. Dou-te o benefício da dúvida, porque a confiança não se pede, é merecida. Portanto, queria deixar os instintos de lado e fazer o que normalmente se devia fazer.

\- E que é? - Perguntei, sentindo ainda o meu rosto quente.

\- Gostava que me deixasses conhecer-te melhor, Eren. Que me deixasses convidar-te para que nos encontrássemos assim mais vezes ou onde quiseres. Se não quiseres, podes dizer que não. Se ao fim de algum tempo, quiseres parar, também o podes fazer.

\- E ser só amigos?

\- Amigo de um Alfa, Eren? - Perguntou com um meio sorriso.

\- Não estás à altura do desafio? - Provoquei, tentando ignorar o frio na barriga por ter visto aquele sorriso no rosto dele.

\- Eu aceito o desafio. - Respondeu com um meio sorriso.

* * *

\- Um Alfa, Armin! Um Alfa disse-me todas estas coisas! - Repetia, abanando o meu melhor amigo que tentava acalmar-me e colocando as mãos sobre os meus ombros para que me sentasse novamente na cama à sua frente, perguntou:

\- Então, depois de tudo isto posso deduzir que gostas dele?

Corei e não devia ter sido nada discreto porque sentia o rosto quente.

\- Não, quer dizer… ouve, eu só nunca tinha visto um Alfa comportar-se desta forma comigo antes. Estivemos quase três horas a conversar naquele café e ele não fez qualquer comentário que pudesse mostrar intenções de querer saltar-me para cima. Mas isso não significa nada do que possas esta a imaginar, eu já disse e repito. Não preciso de nenhum Alfa e _foda-se_ o que a sociedade pensa.

\- Mas pelo que descreveste quando o viste, o que sentiste ao vê-lo pela primeira vez parece uma descrição que poderia bater certo com o teu parceiro. Sabes que os Ómegas reconhecem o seu parceiro e tu falaste em…

\- Eu estava numa situação em que não era possível pensar com muita clareza. Podem ter sido as hormonas, feromonas e toda a merda que os Ómegas têm que aturar. - Falei, descartando a hipótese de que aquele calor repentino e atração que não parecia ter diminuído mesmo depois de ter passado aquela semana em que não conseguia sequer lembrar-me de comer.

\- Tu marcaste-o.

\- Porque ele estava perto demais. - Falei, tentando descartar as insinuações do Armin.

\- E ele não te castigou ou se aproveitou da situação. - Apontou o meu amigo. - Ele está a proteger-te, Eren. Eu sei que não acreditas que os Alfas façam isso, mas mesmo o Jean da sua forma, tentou proteger-te.

\- E também tentou outras coisas. - Relembrei-o.

\- Sim, mas sempre parou quando lhe pediste. Ele perguntou-me o que achava de te ter connosco e eu não vi problema algum, apesar de que ambos sabemos que os Betas normalmente sentem ciúmes quando um Alfa que está com um Beta, decide acrescentar um Ómega. Todos sabem que são mais compatíveis, mas eu nunca te vi como competição e também queria que parasses de viver todas estas situações terríveis que acontecem, desde que chegaste.

\- Eu sei. - Admiti. - E no fundo agradeço muito aos dois e também à Mikasa por tudo o que fizeram.

\- O Jean pode dizer algumas coisas parvas, mas ele sempre se preocupou bastante contigo e nunca, Eren… ele nunca me tratou mal.

\- Estás a dizer-me estas coisas porque…

\- Estou a dizer-te que é verdade que há muitos Alfas que se comportam como aquilo que é esperado pela sociedade, mas há outros que não perdem o foco do que é importante. Agora vejo que o Jean pode não ser o Alfa que procuravas, porque há outro que…

\- Armin, eu não…

\- Pensa bem, Eren. Pensa bem se não deves dar uma oportunidade ao Levi. Não descartes tudo só pelas más experiências de antes. Pelo menos, tenta conhecê-lo um pouco melhor e lembra-te, a Mikasa jamais apoiaria alguém que te pudesse fazer mal.

Cruzei os braços.

\- A Mikasa está super estranha. Ela que afastava todos os Alfas, praticamente já anda a fazer os planos de casamento do irmão dela comigo.

Armin riu.

\- Pronto, esqueçamos o casamento e tenta dar um passo de cada vez, ok? Se for o teu Alfa ótimo e se não for… lembra-te que eu e o Jean estaremos aqui.

\- Já basta a Mikasa a promover o irmão, não preciso que comeces a promover o Jean. - Falei, revirando os olhos.

Passaram alguns dias desde da última vez que saí com o Levi e tive a conversa com o Armin e embora, tenha ficado com o número do primeiro não me atrevia a dizer-lhe nada. Ainda assim, isso não significava que não o visse quando vinha ver os pais e pensei que estivesse na casa deles, mas apenas ficou a primeira noite, resolvendo ir para o seu apartamento no centro da cidade.

Mikasa tinha dito que o irmão gostava do seu espaço e além disso, ficava mais próximo à via rápida que dava acesso à base militar onde estava colocado.

Tentava ser discreto nas perguntas que fazia porque não queria que interpretassem isso como interesse da minha parte. Aliás, essa era a razão para que também não lhe tivesse dito nada durante esses dias, pelo menos nada além de cumprimentá-lo se o visse. O que não compreendia é que nem isso conseguia fazer sem ficar sem jeito.

Sentia um frio no estômago cada vez que tinha os seus olhos em mim.

Esse frio que logo fazia um calor espalhar-se por todo o meu corpo e tornava-me mais atento a todos os seus traços físicos, às feromonas que deixavam escapar. Um cheiro que deixava a minha garganta seca.

Era um dado adquirido que os meus instintos de Ómega estavam atraídos por aquele Alfa, mas não queria que se resumisse apenas a isso e por isso, tentei ignorá-lo e teria conseguido se alguns dias depois não tivesse visto como estava com um grupo de amigos. Outro Alfa de grande estatura e cabelos loiros ria ao lado de um Beta, uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos que contava alguma coisa enquanto de braço dado com Levi, vi uma Ómega a quem não daria muito mais do que dezoito anos. De cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes estava demasiado próxima e…

\- Não vou fazer parte do teu harém, Alfa idiota!

Claro que eu podia ter feito a coisa certa que seria ignorar por completo a situação. Afinal, ele não me devia explicação alguma, sobretudo depois de o ter ignorando nos últimos dias, mas o meu cérebro deve ter morrido algures entre pensamentos em que desejava a morte daquela Ómega que estava pendurada no meu…

Meu?! Não, não, não errado! Meu nada!

Baixei o dedo que apontei na direção dele que me olhou surpreso e saí a correr para tentar poupar-me de mais vergonha alheia e não vi quando ele ia tentar falar, até que a jovem que segurava o braço dele, fez sinal e deixou-o para trás.

\- Quem era? - Perguntou o Alfa de cabelos loiros.

\- Hum, mal chegaste e já estás a destruir corações? - Perguntou a Beta de longos cabelos castanhos até que sentindo o aroma deixado para trás. - É um ÓMEGA! ESPERA, MEU LINDO! VOLTA PORQUE EU TENHO QUE TE ESTUDAR!

Levi bateu na cabeça da amiga.

\- Não vais estudar ninguém, quatro-olhos!

Entretanto, eu tinha entrado num café ao acaso, procurando esconder-me ao mesmo tempo que tentava acalmar a onda de feromonas que indicavam a minha agitação e claro, iria atrair atenções desnecessárias.

O que não esperava era um toque no meu ombro que quase me fez gritar. Digo quase porque… enfim, o som que escapou que escapou da minha garganta não podia ser considerado um grito. Ou se foi, era demasiado masculino para ser um grito.

Ok, sendo sincero, o grito foi pequeno e ridículo.

Era a Ómega que antes tinha visto agarrado ao braço dele! Ela sorria divertida e sentou-se ao meu lado como se fosse uma presença bem-vinda!

\- Então, tu és o Eren. Aquele que roubou o coração do Levi. - Sorriu e entre choque e um corar violento que chegou ao meu rosto, respondi:

\- Eu… eu não…

\- Relaxa, Eren. O meu nome é Isabel e… - Puxou ligeiramente o cachecol que levava para que pudesse ver o seu pescoço e nele havia uma marca. - Já tenho um bom Alfa, como podes ver. O Farlan. Um dia apresento-te. - Mantinha o sorriso, ajeitando o cachecol. - O Levi é como se fosse um irmão para mim e é sempre mais seguro estar próximo a um Alfa de confiança quando estás sem o teu parceiro por perto. Ficaria perto da Hanji, a Beta que viste, mas ela põe as mãos em sítios indiscretos e o Irvin assusta-me com aquelas sobrancelhas por isso, o Levi é o mais seguro.

\- Ah…

\- Tens perguntas, Eren? Ou melhor, diz-me que não tens ciúmes meus e que podemos ser amigos! - Agarrou as minhas mãos. - Nunca tinha visto um Ómega do sexo oposto! És lindo! O Levi escolheu bem! Que idade tens? Estudas? Quando é que vais casar com o Levi? Queres ter uma família grande? Eu quero! O Farlan também! O que mais gostas de fazer? És de que signo? Tens irmãos? Onde vives? Sabias que tens uns olhos lindos? Ahh, és tão querido coradinho! - Abraçou-me sem obviamente dar tempo que respondesse àquela avalanche de perguntas, mas apesar do choque e da estar atordoado com aquelas perguntas e personalidade energética…

Sim, estava mais calmo.

Ele não estava com ela.

Depois daquele triste espetáculo que dei, serviu-me o consolo de conhecer Isabel que depressa se tornou uma amiga próxima e com isso, conheci também Farlan que apesar de curioso ao ver-me, nunca fez nenhum comentário desagradável. Depois havia o Alfa de cabelos loiros, Irvin que embora não tenha dito nada, não me agradou muito a forma como olhou para mim e por isso, senti uma certa satisfação ao ver Levi dar-lhe uma cotovelada para parar de olhar tanto para mim.

Por fim, conheci Hanji de quem tinha medo. Ela realmente agarrava os outros sem qualquer pudor e dizia ela ser em nome da ciência, mas menos mal que podia contar com Levi para afastá-la de mim.

Sim, pedi-lhe desculpa por ter gritado no meio da rua aquelas palavras idiotas e mais uma vez, para minha surpresa, não tardou em desculpar-me e sorriu.

_Puta_ que pariu, o sorriso dele! Não devia provocar-me um frio na barriga!

O tempo foi passando e deixei de ver problemas em sair com eles ou mesmo com o Levi. Era sempre divertido e quando juntava também a Mikasa, o Armin e até o Jean tudo parecia ficar ainda melhor, ainda que notasse uma certa aura de rivalidade entre os Alfas, mas nada que os Betas que estavam presentes não dissipassem rapidamente.

Pela primeira vez, sentia-me seguro com um grupo de amigos maior em que havia outros Alfas que não me tratavam como se não valesse nada, sobretudo um deles.

Aceitei os convites para beber café, para ir ao cinema ou jantar no fim das aulas em que às vezes, também perguntava se podia ir buscar-me.

Em tantas oportunidades que poderia ter aproveitado, Levi sempre se comportou e na primeira vez que me levou a conhecer a base militar onde trabalhava e pude ver os aviões e helicópteros de perto, fiquei fascinado. Falei durante dias e quem sabe até semanas daquele dia.

Ele sorria diante do meu entusiasmo e isso trazia de volta o frio na barriga, assim como de todas as vezes em que algum assomo de problema podia ter surgido, mas ele defendia-me.

E nas vezes em que teria que ficar fechado em casa durante alguns dias, deixava-me à vontade até que me sentisse melhor e teria que admitir a cada vez que aqueles dias surgiam, clamava cada vez mais pelo nome dele. Imaginava cada vez mais como seria se pudesse ter aquele Alfa dentro de mim.

Já não imaginava apenas nesses dias, começava a ter pensamentos frequentes sobre aqueles abraços fortes à volta do meu corpo, aquelas mãos a segurar a minha cintura, aquela boca tão convidativa que dizia qualquer coisa que claramente não tinha ouvido.

\- Eren? - Chamou novamente.

\- Desculpa. - Murmurei, tentando afastar as fantasias que incluíam ele a deitar-me sobre aquela mesa no meio do restaurante e abusar de mim.

\- Estás bem? - Perguntou e saiu do outro lado da mesa até ficar ao meu lado, colocando a mão na minha testa. - Pareces febril. - E vi que tinha detetado o que também vinha notando ultimamente. - Estás outra vez…? _Puta_ que pariu, Eren. Devias ter dito e teríamos deixado o jantar para outro dia.

Aqueles malditos dias estavam mais frequentes e completamente desregulados, mesmo que tomasse religiosamente cada um dos supressores. Porém, tanto o meu pai, como a minha mãe já me tinham alertado inúmeras vezes acerca da perda do efeito dos mesmos com o passar do tempo e acima de tudo por um motivo, não aceitar que o meu corpo estava a pedir um Alfa.

Levi ia afastar a mão do meu rosto quando agarrei-a e rocei o meu rosto contra ela.

\- Eren?

Sem desviar os meus olhos dele, trouxe os dedos da mão dele até aos meus lábios. Em seguida, abri a boca e puxei dois dedos para dentro, lambuzando-os com saliva diante o olhar surpreso dele que pude ver que engolia em seco.

\- Alfa… - Sussurrei.

\- Vou levar-te a casa. - Disse com um tom de voz que demonstrava que aquilo estava a testar o seu controlo e eu não queria apenas testar, queria quebrar.

\- Para a tua casa. - Murmurei.

\- Não, Eren… amanhã podes arrepender-te das coisas que estás a dizer. Eu não vou aproveitar-me apenas porque…

\- Aproveita-te de mim. - Pedi.

Definitivamente, a minha mente estava a apagar a realidade e não estava a oferecer muita resistência a isso. E porquê? Há meses que tentava negar que sentia uma atração intensa por aquele Alfa que me observava ainda com um ar indeciso. Essa atração não passou e intensificou-se com tudo o que fui conhecendo sobre ele.

Todas as noites em que à noite demorava para dormir, pensava nas coisas que tínhamos conversado, no riso dele e na forma como sempre cuidava de mim. Isso fez com que acabasse por concluir que estava a acontecer algo que pensei que não fosse acontecer comigo.

Mais do que atração, estava a sentir-me atraído também por outras coisas que iam além do físico. Estava a cada dia que passava, a apaixonar-me mais e mais e a desejar que o tempo em que estávamos juntos não passasse tão rápido.

Esses meses, quase um ano a que nos conhecíamos apenas sublinhou o que tanto quis negar desde do início. Eu queria ser dele… e queria que fosse meu.

\- Eren, eu acho que…

Agarrei a sua camisa e encostei o rosto ao seu pescoço, ouvindo como prendia a respiração.

\- Estou apaixonado por ti. Esta _merda_ das hormonas, feromonas só estão a dar-me sinais de que não devia negar mais isto. Devia dizer-te. Devia dizer que te quero, Alfa. - Rocei o rosto contra o seu pescoço na parte onde tinha deixado a minha marca. - Quero ser teu, Alfa. Marca-me…

Não esperava que puxasse o meu cabelo para expor o meu pescoço num gesto repentino em que também cobriu a minha boca, lambeu e mordeu o meu pescoço. Assim que senti os dentes dele cravarem-se na minha pele com força, a dor não esteve nunca presente na sensação que assaltou todos os meus sentidos e me atordoou, enquanto gemia contra a mão que silenciava os ruídos que queriam escapar pela minha boca.

Era como se algo queimasse e se irradiasse por todo o meu corpo.

Uma sensação que se prolongou por um tempo incerto. Uma êxtase do qual comecei a descer passado algum tempo, sentindo que em vez dos dentes na minha pele, ele deixava alguns beijo.

\- Só tu para me provocares para fazer uma coisa destas aqui no meio de um restaurante. - Murmurou, retirando a mão da minha boca e nesse momento, agradeci por termos escolhido uma mesa francamente discreta, mas ainda assim acabaríamos por chamar a atenção se aquilo continuasse.

O estado febril de antes parecia atenuar-se ligeiramente, mas não o suficiente para que pudesse esperar pela sobremesa daquela refeição que tínhamos feito.

Pensando melhor: eu queria um outro tipo de sobremesa.

\- Vamos embora, Levi. - Pedi.

Ele apenas assentiu e notei como a postura controlada, estava sem dúvida a desfazer-se pela forma como me observava e agarrava possessivamente pela cintura enquanto me conduzia para fora do restaurante em direção do carro dele.

\- Uma coisa antes de entrarmos. - Falei, parando e ele olhou para mim sem entender o que queria e então, inclinei-me na sua direção. - Quero beijar-te já há bastante tem… - Agarrou o meu rosto e colou os nossos lábios.

Coloquei os meus braços em torno do seu pescoço e entreabri os lábios, deixando que aprofundasse o beijo. Gemi ao encontrar a língua dele que explorava a minha boca, não me dando oportunidade para guiar o beijo e não é que me opusesse à forma como mostrava que queria dominar-me.

Se fosse sincero, queria ver o que havia por baixo de todo aquele autocontrolo e aquele beijo arrepiava-me com as possibilidades que colocava sobre a mesa.

Foi iniciativa dele parar aquele beijo, sussurrando contra os meus lábios o seguinte:

\- Vamos continuar isto em privado.

Assenti e beijei-o novamente, antes de afastar-me e entrar no carro.

Podia notar pelas feromonas que ele libertava que a calma era apenas aparente e que passava mais do que agitação, passava desejo e vontade de possuir. Ter essas sensações tão palpáveis e mesmo ao meu lado, fez com que a minha vergonha deixasse de fazer sentido.

Comecei a passar a mão sobre as minhas calças, por cima do meu membro, gemendo baixinho e vi de soslaio como agarrava com mais força o volante, dizendo:

\- Eren, vais deixar de andar se não parares com isso…

\- Não aguento mais… esperei meses, anos para te encontrar, meu Alfa. - Murmurava sem parar momento algum de se tocar, o que fez com que notasse que Levi tinha acelerado um pouco mais para chegar a casa mais rápido e assim que o fez, arrancou-me do carro e foi praticamente arrastando-me até finalmente, chegarmos ao apartamento.

Assim que fechou a porta, agarrei-o para mais um beijo e surpreendi-me com a força com que Levi me agarrou pelas coxas num sinal para que o rodeasse com as pernas enquanto dava passos na direção do quarto, sem nunca separar os lábios dele dos meus.

Assim que chegámos ao quarto, Levi deixou deixou-me cair sobre a cama dando algum espaço apenas para tirar a camisola que e fiz o mesmo a contragosto, porque queria ter observado um pouco mais aquele corpo tão bem torneado que logo se colocou sobre mim, roubando mais um beijo longo.

Nunca me cansaria da forma como aqueles beijos me faziam sentir.

Toquei as suas costas, os músculos do seu peito e afastei as pernas para que se posicionasse melhor entre elas enquanto alcançava as suas calças que comecei a abrir, tendo dificuldade em manter-me concentrado nessa tarefa pelos beijos molhados que trocávamos.

\- Levi… - Sussurrei contra os lábios dele.

\- Hum?

\- Quero provar… - Acariciei-o por cima das calças e vi-o sorrir de lado para mim e saiu de cima de mim, facilitando a minha tarefa ao retirar as calças e a roupa que lhe restava.

\- Faz o mesmo. - Falou enquanto se masturbava lentamente. - Tira tudo, Eren.

Obedeci prontamente aquela ordem que soavam como a ordem mais fácil de cumprir e em seguida, não deixei que regressasse à cama, pois fui ao seu encontro, colocando-me de joelhos e então, senti um frio na barriga.

\- Eu… ah…

\- Nunca fizeste isto? - Arriscou.

Assenti envergonhado.

\- Desde que não uses os teus dentes, não há muita coisa que possas fazer de errado, a menos que… - Estendeu a outra mão desocupada para tocar no meu rosto. - Não queiras fazer. Não te obrigo.

\- Não, eu… quero provar. - Falei, afastando a mão dele do seu lembro e começando os movimentos suaves com a minha. - Se fizer algo de errado…

\- Eu aviso. - Afirmou calmamente.

Eu que antes pensava nestas coisas como sendo demasiado depravadas, diante dele apenas queria agradá-lo de todas as formas possíveis e sim, queria provar. Tudo nele parecia delicioso e tinha a certeza que mesmo o que estava prestes a fazer não seria diferente.

Deixei mais uma vez que os meus instintos falassem mais alto e aproximei a minha boca, lambendo com cuidado e vi como ele prendia a respiração. Repeti o gesto algumas vezes antes de abrir a boca e tentar envolvê-lo e nessa altura, prendeu os meus cabelos entre os seus dedos enquanto tentava habituar-me àquela sensação. Ele tentou guiar-me com cuidado e ouvi-lo gemer o meu nome, fez com que tentasse arriscar um pouco mais, o que obviamente…

Ele puxou os meus cabelos para que me afastasse enquanto eu tossia.

\- Devagar. Não podes tentar…

\- Mas eu queria…

\- Na cama, Eren. - Mandou e resolvi não discutir, vendo que se colocava novamente sobre mim e acariciou o meu rosto. - Não precisas fazer muito mais. Temos tempo. Só saber que é recíproco é o suficiente. - Beijou-me mais uma vez, não me dando tempo para processar aquelas palavras que significam que… ele…

\- Ah! - Um dedo dele entrava em mim e notei outra coisa que já tinha ouvido vagamente em conversas embaraçosas em casa. Algo que até então não tinha acontecido, pois sempre tinha que recorrer a lubrificante.

\- É como se já estivesses preparado para mim… - Murmurou, notando que não necessitaria de lubrificante. - O que em certo ponto é um alívio porque como deves imaginar nunca fiz isto com alguém como tu, Eren e por isso, não havia lubrificante em casa.

Sorri com alguma vontade de rir.

\- O que ias fazer?

\- Saliva e na pior das hipóteses óleo de cozinha.

Aquele definitivamente não era o momento para rir, mas não consegui controlar-me. Ele acompanhou-me, encostando a sua testa à minha.

\- Não sou mesmo estranho? Um homem não devia…

\- Shh, és perfeito, meu Ómega. - Murmurou e olhando-me nos olhos… - Eu amo-te, Eren.

Abracei-o, murmurando vezes sem conta que também o amava e que estava muito feliz. Ele beijou-me mais uma vez, antes de introduzir outro dedo e silenciando as minhas declarações que começaram a perder-se em gemidos ao sentir que movia os dedos dentro de mim.

\- Ah Levi… ngh… eu quero… - Teve os lábios novamente cobertos por mais um beijo enquanto os dedos saíam e davam lugar a algo diferente que o fez gemer entre dor e prazer. Ruídos sufocados pelo beijo que não quebrava, exceto quando finalmente entrou totalmente dentro de mim e afastou a sua boca para gemer também.

\- Eren… - Gemeu perto da minha orelha, esperando um pouco para que me habituasse à sensação de o ter dentro de mim. Aquilo era melhor do que qualquer fantasia quente que tivesse tido naqueles dias em que me isolava. Os meus dedos não equivaliam em nada à forma como ele me preenchia por dentro.

Subitamente, voltava a sentir-me tão quente, tão tomado pelo prazer que corria pelos nossos corpos e invadia o ar à nossa volta com as feromonas que se misturavam como se sempre estivessem estado juntas. Não podia distinguir o cheiro dele do meu e era tão perfeito que logo comecei a desesperar para que se movesse.

Procurando uma reação rápida da parte dele, procurei a marca que tinha deixado no seu pescoço e lambi antes de morder com força e provocar um gemido bem audível da parte dele, antes que investisse contra mim.

Depois disso não tive mais tempo para recuperar o fôlego, já que começou a entrar e sair dentro de mim num ritmo que não permitia que fechasse a boca, de onde apenas saíam gemidos e o nome dele dito de uma forma obscena que quase nem reconhecia minha voz.

\- Grita, meu Ómega. Grita… - Sussurrava e se a minha voz não estava muito controlada à partida, a partir do momento que agarrou o meu membro para masturbar-me e mordeu o meu pescoço, a situação apenas piorou.

\- Alfa… ngh! Levi, Levi!

Não teve que fazer muito mais para que alcançasse o clímax e sentisse que pouco depois, o mesmo acontecia com ele.

_Puta_ que pariu porque é que não tínhamos feito aquilo antes?

Enquanto ouvia a respiração dele contra a minha orelha, comecei a sentir a língua dele nesse mesmo local e esse foi somente um pequeno indício de que teria uma noite longa pela frente.

* * *

Acordei abruptamente ao sentir que o calor que antes me envolvia, começava a afastar-se e ainda entreabria os olhos quando estendi a mão e agarrei o braço dele que me olhou surpreso.

\- Acordei-te?

\- Onde vais? - Perguntou com uma voz rouca.

\- Preparar um banho e qualquer coisa para comermos. - Respondi e ainda assim, não larguei o seu braço, sentindo-me estranho. Não queria estar sozinho. Não queria estar longe dele. Seria algum efeito de ser marcado?

Eu nunca fui um Ómega desses que rastejam pelos Alfas…oh meu Deus, estava a transformar-me numa lapa? E se estava a tomar consciência disso porque não o largava e deixava ir para conservar a minha dignidade?

\- Vou preparar o banho e já te venho buscar… pode ser? - Perguntou, retirando cuidadosamente a minha mão, encarando-me com alguma curiosidade.

Não confiava na minha voz para responder e por isso, deixei que afastasse a minha mão enquanto começava a aperceber-me também das dores no corpo, sobretudo numa parte em especifico que me fazia duvidar se iria ter forças nas pernas.

Afinal, tínhamos tido uma noite bem intensa.

Podia ouvir os passos dele e o som da água e mesmo assim, o desconforto continuava. Queria-o perto de mim. Mesmo que estivesse a poucos metros, preferia que estivesse junto a mim, que pudesse sentir o calor do corpo dele.

Assim que o vi regressar ao quarto, abri um sorriso que ele retribuiu e aproximou-se para ajudar-me a levantar e concluir que não dava mais do que um passo sem lançar injúrias até ao próprio ar. Ainda estava a queixar-me quando repentinamente, colocou o braço debaixo das minhas pernas e ergueu-me sem dificuldades.

Com receio de cair, agarrei-me ao seu pescoço.

\- Põe-me no chão! - Falei nervosamente.

\- Assim é mais rápido. Tranquilo. - Falava, dando passos firmes até à casa de banho. - Nunca te deixaria cair.

Fiel às suas palavras, conduziu-me até à banheira, onde me deixou deliciar-me numa água quente, juntando-se em seguida a mim, observando o meu ar de contentamento.

\- Melhor aqui?

\- Hum, hum. - Assenti.

Depois do banho, insisti em segui-lo para a cozinha embora tivesse que manter-me sentado num dos bancos desconfortáveis. Fizemos a primeira refeição na sala e ele quis levantar-se para lavar a loiça, mas insisti que ficasse mais um pouco comigo.

Reparei que parecia um pouco confuso com o meu comportamento e se fosse sincero, também continuava a sentir-me estranho, mas pouco importava desde que o pudesse manter perto de mim.

O dia decorreu… queria dizer de forma normal, mas teria que admitir que estava demasiado apegado ao Levi que apesar de não reclamar, tentava compreender e explicar que não, não podia estar constantemente perto dele e que dois minutos de distância não me faria mal.

À hora do jantar, mal toquei na comida. Estava indisposto, por oposição à quantidade considerável que tinha consumido na hora do almoço. Seria essa a razão? Mas e o que dizer de todas as manhas que tive durante o dia? Essas a que o meu Alfa tentou responder da melhor forma possível e até deixou que andasse pendurado nele durante horas.

\- Estás sem apetite? - Perguntou, vendo que mal tinha tocado na comida.

\- Estou indisposto. - Disse num tom bem mais triste do que tencionava. - O sabor está estranho. O cheiro… ou sou eu? - Encostei a mão ao meu nariz. - Acho que estou com um cheiro estranho, o meu corpo está estranho. Será de ter sido marcado? Mas eu não vejo outros Ómegas deprimidos sempre que o Alfa se afasta por cinco minutos. - Falava nervosamente. - Estou deprimido? Estou a ser chato? Levi, diz qualquer coisa.

Vi como se levantava e se aproximava de mim, inclinando até alcançar o meu pescoço, encostando o nariz à minha pele à medida que acariciava os meus cabelos.

\- Tens razão. O teu cheiro está diferente.

\- O que se passa comigo? - Perguntei e logo senti uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto que ele logo limpou e após breves momentos em que parecia pensativo, fez um ar surpreso.

\- Eren, o que tomavas além dos supressores?

\- Como assim? - Perguntei, lutando para que não caíssem mais lágrimas.

Ele passou uma das mãos na própria cara.

\- Não tomavas mais nada?

\- Vitaminas para os dias… enfim, aqueles dias em que não comia ou bebia. Como ficava bastante descompensado, o meu pai receitou-me umas vitaminas.

\- E?

\- E o quê? Não estou a perceber. - Falei confuso.

\- A sério que não tomavas mais nada? E se fosses atacado por algum Alfa, Eren? Já pensaste no que podia acontecer se não toma… - Antes que terminasse a frase, entendi onde queria chegar e ergui-me de imediato com um claro ar de pânico no rosto.

\- Não…

\- No estado em que estávamos ontem, nem sequer me questionei sobre essa possibilidade. Pensei que te prevenias e…

\- Eu nunca tive nenhum Alfa! Que razão havia para me proteger?! E não, não pode ser! Foi só uma noite em que…

\- Em que não aconteceu só uma vez, Eren. - Disse, suspirando de certa forma aliviado. - Isso explica o comportamento. Por momentos, pensei que estivesses com algum problema.

\- Isto é um problema!

\- Eu vou casar contigo, Eren. Não há problema algum. - Afirmou como se estivesse a falar do tempo! Como é que ele conseguia dizer aquelas coisas assim?!

\- Ca…casar?

\- Estás marcado e com um filho meu. É o percurso natural das coisas.

\- Isso não é…

\- Além disso, já disse que te amo e não vejo razão para não passar o resto da vida contigo.

Como é que era suposto responder a uma coisa daquelas? Como podia discutir com ele, se me dizia aquelas coisas tão naturalmente, sem desviar os olhos dele dos meus?

Nem precisava de me ver para saber que estava completamente ruborizado.

* * *

\- Awww! - A minha mãe esmagava-me contra ela num abraço que tinha uma força sobre-humana enquanto via o meu pai apertar a mão de Levi que ignorava o meu sofrimento.

\- Mãe, calma eu…

\- O meu Eren finalmente desencalhou!

\- Mãe! - Exclamei irritado. - Eu não estava encalhado!

\- Os teus pais tem razão. - Concordou Mikasa que por alguma razão também estava em minha casa. - A tua mãe sempre disse que na tua idade tu já estavas nos braços dela. - Olhou para Jean que estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Armin. - E assim, finalmente consigo dizer que fizeste uma escolha muito melhor.

\- Um dia destes, Mikasa eu faço algo que te vai fazer arrepender de todos esses comentários. - Ripostou Jean. - Se ele se contenta com um baixinho, não posso fazer nada.

\- Jean, por favor. - Pediu Armin.

\- De qualquer das formas, estamos muito aliviados até porque começava a ser ridículo ouvir o nosso filho a chamar por ti quase todas as noites e não admitir que…

\- Pai!

Ok, quero uma família nova! Os meus pais estavam, desde que tinha chegado a casa, decididos a envergonhar-me de todas as formas possíveis e imaginárias.

\- Tão atencioso da tua parte tirares alguns dias para ficares com o nosso Eren. - Falou a minha mãe na direção de Levi. - Ómegas ficam especialmente apegados aos Alfas nos primeiros dias, após a marca e claro… - Os olhos da minha mãe brilharam novamente antes de abraçar-me novamente. - Sobretudo com um bebé a caminho!

\- Mãe…menos força…

\- Era o mínimo que podia fazer. - Respondeu Levi sempre cordial desde que tinha chegado e aparentemente, nada afetado com os comentários vergonhosos dos meus pais.

\- A mãe já anda a pensar onde será o casamento. - Comentou Mikasa na direção do irmão. - Aliás, ela e a mãe do Eren andam a falar nisso há semanas.

Semanas?

Era sempre bom saber que andavam a planear a minha vida há mais tempo do que eu.

* * *

\- Desculpa por todas as coisas embaraçosas que ouviste hoje em minha casa. - Falei, sentado no sofá enquanto ele sentava-se ao meu lado.

\- Preocupas-te demasiado com essas coisas. Os teus pais são interessantes. - Disse, mudando de canal visto que já me tinha queixado que não queria passar o resto da noite a ver um documentário qualquer sobre café.

\- Interessantes… - Murmurei. - Levi?

\- Hum?

\- Sempre me perguntei, mas… como é que consegues ser tão calmo? Mesmo o Jean que consegue ser mais ou menos civilizado sempre reclama de como as hormonas e feromonas e todas essas coisas que nos incomodam, fazem com que os Alfas tenham reações mais violentas.

\- Contigo nunca vi razão para perder a calma, mas acho que nunca me viste no trabalho. Lá têm medo de mim.

Bom, se parasse para pensar um pouco não seria difícil de imaginar, dado que mesmo que poucas vezes já tinha testemunhado a forma assustadora como se dirigia a outros Alfas que por exemplo, estivessem a dizer-me alguma coisa.

\- Não é fácil, mas acho que sempre tive um bom exemplo em casa. Penso que já te terás cruzado com o meu pai em mais do que uma ocasião, certo? - Assenti. - Alguma vez destratou a minha mãe?

\- Agora que falas nisso…

\- A sociedade pode dizer o que quiser, mas não é porque alguns têm mais força que isso lhes dá automaticamente o direito de agir como se fossem donos do mundo.

Sorri e encostei a minha cabeça à dele.

\- Que bom que esperei para te encontrar… - Murmurei.

\- Ainda bem que nunca desististe de esperar. - Foi a resposta dele.


End file.
